In some conventional VPN phone environments, provisioning a VPN phone for a remote user (e.g., a user that is using the phone at a location away from a local area network (LAN) or wide-area network (WAN) network) can be cumbersome and time consuming. For example, an information technology (IT) administrator or network administrator may need to manually configure a VPN phone and send the phone to a remote worker (e.g., a telecommuting worker or teleworker). Alternatively, the IT department can develop a custom script or program in a corporate PC, which the teleworker uses to configure the phone by executing the program or script on the PC. In another alternative, the remote worker provisions the VPN phone using a document prepared by the IT department that contains instructions for provisioning the VPN phone. Each of the above provisioning techniques can be complex and difficult for a remote worker to perform or can be burdensome for the IT staff.
Embodiments were conceived in light of the above mentioned needs, problems and/or limitations, among other things.